1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit arrangement for receiving binary signals serially appearing on a plurality of signal receiving lines for processing the binary signals in the form of parallel signals respectively encompassing a prescribed plurality of bits and/or for the transmission of serially appearing binary signals by way of individual signal output lines after processing of the parallel signals encompassing the prescribed plurality of bits, to and from a processing device containing a microcomputer or a microprocessor which is connected at its input to the signal receiving lines and its output to the signal output lines by way of signal receiving and, respectively, signal transmitting devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The microcomputers or microprocessors currently conventionally employed in processing devices are designed such that they are capable of processing binary signals in the form of parallel signals. When a serial data stream is to be received or transmitted, separate interface modules are connected between the corresponding receiving lines or, respectively, transmission lines and the microcomputer or microprocessor. Such an interface module is, for example, a universal synchronous/asynchronous transmitter/receiver module which is known in the art as an USART module. Such an interface module forms the microcomputer or microprocessor connected thereto when it can receive a new parallel signal or, respectively, character for transmission or can transmit such a character or parallel signal to the microcomputer or microprocessor. Binary signals which are supplied and forwarded by way of a plurality of lines designed for serial signal transmission can in fact be processed in this manner with the assistance of a microcomputer or microprocessor. It is thereby disadvantageous, however, that the expense connected with offering such interface modules is relatively high. Also added thereto is that the costs of such interface modules are on the order of magnitude of that of the microprocessors.